starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Litan Adats
Litan Adats, also known as Lits to his friends, is a man of many talents and many affiliations. Although currently retired, he has served with the Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance / New Republic, and the Eden Alliance. While perhaps known best for his intelligence work with the various governments he has served over the years, Litan’s abilities as an assassin, pilot, and all-around adventurer shouldn’t be underestimated. He has been married twice. Once to a fellow cadet named Kerry during his days in the Imperial Academy, and a second time to his current wife, Verlin, who has given him a daughter, Kelsey, and a son, Falkren. Litan has made many good friends and many powerful enemies throughout his life, managing to keep most of the former and lose most of the latter. Although his life has settled down somewhat, he still manages to keep active. =Personality and Characteristics= Litan is not a perfect man. He lies pathologically and he has cheated on his second wife on at least three different occasions. In his defense, one of times was with his wife while she was possessed by Venix Kast, which he didn’t realize on his time, a second was to get information in order to save a lot of children from being sold into slavery, and the last was while he and his wife had separated following her discovery of the second time. On the other hand, he is loyal to a fault, will always help a friend in need, or even a friendly enemy, and loves his family more than anything else in the galaxy. A trained assassin, Litan has murdered many people in cold blood, although his peculiar code of honor means he’ll just as soon call a man out for a formal duel. He has no qualms about hitting women. He enjoys a blowing up Imperial property a little too much and prefers a strong left hook to the martial arts he was taught in Imperial Intelligence. He has been shot out of more ships than he’s left intact and has spent a grand total of four and a half months of his life in bacta. He’s also lost his left foot to Venix Kast and a finger (his favorite finger, as it was also his favorite insult as a kid) to his clone, Liitan. =History= Early Years Born on Corellia to a Corellian father (CorSec officer Regalea “Redge” Adats) and an Alderaanian mother (Journalist Susan Adats) during the tumultuous last years of the Galactic Republic, Litan Adats was a serious little boy with dark eyes and darker hair who enjoyed practical jokes and telling stories more than he enjoyed having them read to him. Tragedy struck early in Litan’s life when his father was killed while investigating a string of murders in Corellia’s Coronet City. A failed Padawan turned computer scientist named Venix Kast had discovered she was dying of a terminal illness and, after acquiring a stolen Holocron, Venix had began experimenting with Sith techniques dealing with the transferal of one consciousness from one host body into another. These experiments however had required live test subjects which inevitably drew the attention of the local authorities. When CorSec tracked her down, Venix attempted to both cover her escape and destroy the evidence by setting her home on fire. Redge went into the blaze and succeeded in rescuing Venix’s infant daughter and her final captive, but was killed when the building collapsed upon him, killing both himself and, it was believed at the time, his murderess too. Soon afterwards a widowed Susan moved the family to Coruscant where she became the Corellian News Network’s Coruscant correspondent during the Clone Wars. This lead directly to one of the highlights of Litan’s young life, his meeting of General “The Negotiator” Kenobi and Commander “Hero with No Fear” Skywalker (his personal hero), while they were giving an interview to his mother. Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, Susan married a captain in the Republic Navy and gave birth to Litan’s sister, Lauren. Growing Up Litan’s formative years took place during the time of the Empire. With a minor celebrity for a mother, Litan experienced one of the best educations money could buy during the winter months, while his summers were spent on Alderaan with his mother’s family. However, as Litan barely saw his mother most days and never took to his step-father, he quickly became a rebellious youth and at school. He was as often found in detention for his intricately executed practical jokes as he was his irreverent wit or his propensity to get into all kinds of physical trouble; whether it be scuffling with the other boys or charming his way into the arms of his more feminine peers. Tragedy struck for a second time in Litan’s life while he was studying psychology on the university world of Mrlsst, He would learn that both his mother and step-father died in a skiing accident while holidaying on the Manarai Mountains. Litan was so devastated by the news that he dropped out of the university and submitted an application to attend the Imperial Academy at Prefsbelt IV, which was accepted unconditionally. Solider for the Empire After six months spent training as a TIE pilot, Litan met and married his first wife, a fellow cadet named Kerry. Unfortunately Kerry was eventually killed by an ex-student Litan had reported for cheating, resulting in the man’s expulsion. Litan would confront and avenge his first wife years later, after the man had escaped prison and become a mercenary, but at the time his grief and loss caused him to throw himself into his studies, burying himself in such diverse fields as astronavigation theory, battlefield psychology, and advanced close combat and weapons training. Litan was then transferred to Imperial Intelligence for more training where his intellect, his inherent investigative skills, and his natural charm could be put to better use. Despite having originally intending to serve his minimum three years in Imperial service and then muster out to buy his ship, Litan found himself being groomed for the role of a deep cover operative, a career he found he could both enjoy and excel in. Especially since it enabled him to burying his pain beneath the various false identities he would have to assume in the course of his work. While visiting the academy, an attempt was made on the life of Senator Garm Bel Iblis which Adats foiled, earning him the Corellian Bloodstripe. His first and only assignment was to infiltrate the criminal underworld with the aim of stemming the black market. Posing as a spice smuggler, alongside his partner and fellow Intelligence officer Harri Stamp, the pair were responsible for uncovering several spice and bacta smuggling networks over the course of two years. However during this time Litan was also able to see firsthand the way the Empire had crushed much of the galaxy underfoot, forcing the black market to come to the fore in order to provide even the most basic needs to the people the Empire oppressed. This combined with the innate skepticism instilled in him by his journalist mother began to tarnish Litan’s opinion of the Empire he served. Litan’s career culminated in the derailing of a Separatist plot to destroy an Imperial refueling station at Duro. It was during this adventure that he first met a woman named Verlin Marii. Apparently an agent of the Inquisitorius, though not herself an Inquisitor, Verlin was a Force Adept on her first assignment, a mission where she intended to prove herself worthy not only of the Inquisitor’s mantle, but also of admittance to the select ranks of the Emperor’s Hands. Teaming up with Litan, the pair found their combined skills complimented each other perfectly and quickly formed a bond of trust that went beyond friendship. As they parted Verlin realized that for the first time in her life she had fallen in love and Litan too soon discovered that he could think of little else but this mysterious, beautiful women who had so suddenly appeared in his life. Unfortunately it was shortly thereafter that Litan’s career with the Empire came to an abrupt end. Defection Several weeks prior to the Battle of Yavin, Harri was executed for dereliction of duty when during the incident at Duro he had allowed a Rebel transport to escape in preference to rescuing Litan. This directly lead to Litan drunkenly trashing the then Director of Imperial Intelligence Armand Isard’s office before going on the run. If it wasn’t for the fact that Armand himself had been executed the next morning by his own daughter, Litan probably wouldn’t have made it off Coruscant alive. As it was it was a week before a Death Warrant was issued for him, giving him plenty of time to slip away quietly. Quiet, however, was never Litan Adat’s style. At Midpoint Station, Litan found himself dodging the local Space Port Patrol only to run into a motley bunch of renegades who were also on the run from the Empire. After inviting himself to join their firefight, before having to dodge his own pursuers, Litan followed them to Myrkr. There he met Kuun Deasa, Cecil Tellyn, Rikard Biel, Traiger Poach, and Jolturn Lettorn. Although they couldn’t immediately bring themselves to trust the former Imperial Agent they banded together out of a need for mutual protection and so Litan agreed to aid them in their battle against the Darksider Corran Nivv and to defend the hidden Rebel colony of Cecil’s Moon - mostly because he had nothing better to do with his life. One thing lead to another and what began as a small group of rebels thumbing their collective nose at the Empire soon became a strong alliance based on trust and friendship. Soon others joined the crew, the Force sensitive Rebel pilot Pim Antillies became Litan’s surrogate little brother while the mechanic Brinn Kesely, Pim’s longtime girlfriend, replaced the little sister he hadn’t seen since their parent’s death (although she too would later defect from the Empire to join Litan on Cecil’s Moon). Cameo Naton, the blind Jedi Knight, soon followed as did Coret Torbane and his future wife Merity Chase. Later still came the likes of Garrett G. Granth, Her'or, Silverwuulf, Jerin Puck, and various others, who along with population of Cecil’s Moon, became known as the Eden Alliance. Rebel At this time an Imperial Intelligence Officer named Gakto had been tasked with hunting Litan down and uncovering the location of Cecil’s Moon, but he was only a small problem compared to that posed by the specter of Litan’s own past. Hidden in the broken remains of a droid control ship, buried in the asteroid belt that surrounded Cecil’s Moon, Venix Kast lived on. When her body had died in that fire, Venix had use the Sith teachings she had learned to transfer her consciousness into the only receptacle at hand large enough to contain a living soul: the Holonet. There her thoughts and memories had been copied and replicated a thousand times before she had pulled herself into a new flesh body. One of these artificial copies at some point found its way into the hands of the Separatists and had been installed into a Human Replica Droid that had been stranded aboard this ship during the Clone Wars. What’s worse, this Venix droid not only managed to escape but had recognized Litan as his father’s son. Worse still, like all the copies of Venix, this one was at least partially under the control of the original Venix Kast, who had become a servant of the Emperor, and prompted it to join with Agent Gakto and aid him in defeating Adats. Gakto had not been idle all this time. His Star Destroyer, the Inflexible, had already had several run-ins with the defenders of Cecil’s Moon and he had become aware of the possibility that they had Jedi in their midst. He had requested the aid of the Inquisitorius and in response they had dispatched the would-be Emperor’s Hand, Verlin Marii Kast, who unbeknownst to everyone was in fact the daughter of Venix, whom Litan’s father had saved all those years ago. In order to stop the location of Cecil’s Moon from being spread by the Venix AI, Litan boarded the Inflexible and persuaded Verlin to leave the Empire to be with him. Verlin destroyed the copy of her mother while Litan defeated Gakto, trapping him under a falling bulkhead that crushed his right arm and leg before the pair escaped to join their waiting friends on Cecil’s Moon. However Litan’s mission had come too late and the Empire now knew where Cecil’s Moon could be found. A fully trained Imperial Inquisitor was dispatched and Litan was nearly killed in a confrontation that saw the Jedi Apprentice, Ran, killed outright and several others similarly injured. Shortly afterwards, the inhabitants of Cecil’s Moon were forced to flee aboard the modified Strike Cruiser Eidolon in order to escape retribution at the hands of Grand Admiral Felsk, at which point Litan found himself and his friends once more on the run. But none of this really mattered to him as soon afterwards Litan Adats married Verlin Marii Kast and Verlin became pregnant with their first child, future Jedi Knight Kelsey Adats. Event Horizon It would seem however, the cruel fate was not yet done with Litan. Several months later a hyperdrive accident trapped Verlin and Kelsey, along with the wife of Cecil’s Moon’s Chief of Operations, David Lynch, in time-locked suspension in the event horizon of a black hole. Frozen in time by the relativity bending effects of the black hole, Verlin seemed lost forever. Litan, Pim, Brinn, Coret and Merity banded together and went on a quest to find a way to save them and discovered that the secret to rescuing them might lie in the time bending properties of an ancient Sith blade. The sword turned out to be in the possession of ancient weapons enthusiast Grand Admiral Felsk. Boarding Felsk’s Super Star Destroyer, the Ardra, while it was docked for repairs, Litan and crew attempted to seize the sword, not realizing that Imperial Inquisitor Dwarth had already discovered they were coming and laid a trap for them there. Pim defeated Dwarth in a lightsaber duel while Litan, almost killed by Felsk during a duel of more tradition blades, was saved only when agent Gakto interfered in an attempt to gain revenge for his lost arm and leg. Gakto, in his attempt to kill Litan, instead killed Felsk’s daughter. Litan used the confusion to escape with the wword while Felsk and his chief pilot (who had been her lover) eventually dealt with Gakto in a very permanent manner, however Felsk’s faith in the Empire was shattered by this event. Litan was able to use the artifact to rescue his wife and child and all was right with the galaxy again. Swings and Roundabouts Over the following years, Litan and his friends confronted many threats, Venix Kast perhaps being the deadliest, due in part to her possession of the Gravity Gun based Super Weapon, the Warhammer, and in equal measure to her ability to avoid final defeat by leaping her consciousness from one host body to another ensuring that she could live to fight again another day. Venix finally died at Litan’s own hands in a confrontation aboard the wrecked Super Star Destroyer Ardra. Venix had captured Verlin. Her own cloned body failing had prompted the Sith Witch to steal that of her daughters’, but Litan managed to rescue his wife, bundling her into an escape pod before returning to face Venix alone as the Star Destroyer plunged into the atmosphere of a gas giant. Hopelessly outclassed by Venix’s command of the Force, Litan instead outsmarted her. As the only remaining person in range of her soul transfer technique, she was forced to leap her mind into his body after he detonated a thermal detonator he’d planted inside her shuttle. As Venix began to use the Force to tear apart his mind from the inside, Litan unleashed his secret weapon, an astromech droid strapped with a ysalamir rolled into the room. This denied Venix her use of the Force and turned the confrontation into a more even battle of wills. Cut off from the Force, Venix was no match for the complicated mind of Litan Adats and she literally became just a bad memory. Litan had avenged his father and saved his wife but paid a heavy price as during his escape he was captured by Imperial forces and imprisoned for over a year, missing the birth the his son, Falkren. Other than the defeat of Venix, Litan was instrumental in several of the Eden Alliances’ actions, most notably the two infiltrations of Coruscant and the defeat of Venix’s Sith Master, Baron Halik D’Sierez. He was also partly responsible for Grand Admiral Felsk’s defection to the Rebel Alliance and was shot down during the Battle of Endor. During a previous imprisonment, Litan had been cloned in an attempt to infiltrate the Eden Alliance. The first of these clones instigated an invasion of Cecil’s Moon and nearly destroyed Litan’s marriage to Verlin while posing as the former Imperial. Liitan was executed by Litan after an A-wing/TIE Avenger duel in the skies of Cecil’s Moon. The second, taking the name Drevrin, believed for a time he was the real Litan Adats and, settling on Cecil’s Moon posing as Litan’s cousin, died saving Verlin’s life on Coruscant from Imperial forces lead by the third clone, Litaan. Litaan was himself killed by Traiger Poach on the planet Braxil by being hurled over a cliff with the Force. Traiger, although a close friend of Litan’s, joked that he wouldn’t have been quite so excessive if he hadn’t had to listen to so many of Lits’ bad jokes. While not adventuring, Litan acted as the Chief of Intelligence for the Eden Alliance and kept in close contact with his Rebel Alliance counterparts. Unfortunately for Litan this once lead to a night of drinking with Generals Cracken and Madine, who following a successful operation tricked him into taking the oath of allegiance to the Rebel Alliance. Mostly they left him alone and he’d send them reports on the actions of those possible future adversaries that they couldn’t always keep tabs on, like Gargolus, Venix, and Baron D’Sierez. Sometimes he’d abuse the rank they’d given him, mercilessly ‘borrowing’ Rebel equipment as he needed it and raiding Alliance data-stores for any information he could grab. Unfortunately in payment for this, more often than not, they’d want him to do something so ludicrously dangerous that he’d spend the following fortnight in a bacta bath. Following the fall of Coruscant to the New Republic, Litan became a Section Chief in New Republic Intelligence and was put in charge of the Coruscant Anti-Terrorist Unit (CATU). In this public position it wasn’t long before an unauthorized biography was released, which quite surprisingly sold billions of copies. Litan, wishing to set the record straight and not at all thinking about the millions of credits he could make, promptly wrote and released his autobiography and was able to retire off the profits. =Current Activity= Currently Litan lives on a private estate with his wife and works as an advisor for holomovie productions based on or around his exploits. Of his children, Kelsey has become a Jedi Knight, while Falkren, though having had some training in the Force, has instead joined the New Republic Fighter Command where he is a wing leader in an E-wing squadron. =Behind the Scenes= Litan Adats first appeared on the second page of the original Space Port Patrol thread and upon being asked his name replied: “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Originally conceived as a villain, his writer decided he liked him too much and so Litan became a strange amalgam of James Bond, Indiana Jones, and his creator, Adam Betts. A non-Force sensitive human, Litan often found himself outclassed fight-wise by the Force-powered enemies the Space Patrol crew would face, but managed to hold his own among the Jedi by usually being the man with a plan or, more accurately, the man who sounded like he knew what he was talking about so people just did what he said. Litan flew numerous ships during his time with the Eden Alliance, most of which were shot out from under him at some point. Most notable were Cecil's Y-wing fighter, the Flying Potato, his personal Skipray Blastboat, and the modified YT-1300 the Maverick. Litan Adats was 26 years old at the time of the Battle of Yavin and if the cost of all the Imperial property he had destroyed were ever totaled up and converted into hard credits, you could build, crew and equip three ''Executor''-class Super Star Destroyers and field them for two years. Category:CorelliansCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:New RepublicCategory:AssassinsCategory:Featured Article